Hanatim Libim (Libyan Spearmen)
|-|EB1= |-|EB2= EB1: Libyan Spearmen can be relied upon as light defensive infantry more than to perform another more crucial role, but can hold a battle line for a while when required. EB2: These men are decent line infantry, but they will not hold up against heavier foot troops. Description Due to the practical unwillingness of its citizen body to fight, the Carthaginians have trained and equipped these Libyan peasants to fight as reliable heavy infantry. In the early part of the third century, they were re-equipped to fight in the same manner as Greek Thureophoroi. They are armored with good linen body armor, Thracian style helmets, and bronze greaves. They have sturdy spears and good javelins, but lack the élan and professionalism of the Greek Thureophoroi. However, battle tested Libyans can prove themselves against the deadliest of foes. For all this, they are not a good match for heavier infantry or good heavy cavalry. They can be relied upon as good heavy infantry, able to skirmish and fight with their spears to good effect. Historically, Libyan spearmen were recruited by the Carthaginians in large numbers. They came from both client kingdoms under the proverbial Carthaginian thumb and the Libyan peasantry that worked Carthage’s fields. They were not particularly prone to rebellion and civil strife, but there are notable exceptions (after the first Punic War, for example). Carthage relied upon these men quite extensively, and they usually formed the backbone of the infantry when Carthage conducted campaigns in Africa. Scutarii were generally prefered in their place, however, due to the fact that the Iberian soldiers were often far better. ---- Trained in the tactics of our ancestors and the Greeks, these Libyan subjects are levied from the holdings of Qart-Hadast and the other colonies to defend their interests. Although as the fourth century came to its close and the third began the Libyans were still armed and trained in the traditional manner of Levant hoplites, more effort was put into their training and equipment, forming them into a Hellenistic style thureophoroi unit with thyreos shields, spears and the traditional javelins of the Libyan tribes. Later, following increasing influences from Celtic, Roman and Iberian contact, the Carthaginians would equip their Libyan levies with chain mail, improving their holding power. While these men are decent line infantry, and certainly cheaper and safer than placing important Canaanite citizens on the field, they will not hold up against the heavier infantry of other nations or their heavier cavalry. Historically the Carthaginian citizenry realized early on that it was far more cost effective to employ large numbers of Libyan levies, and even to train those levies, than to utilize their own citizenry, or even that of the other Phoenician colonies. This lesson was driven home at the battle of the Krimissus in Sicily, against Timoleon, when a force of approximately ten thousand citizen soldiers was destroyed and routed, including the 2,500 strong Sacred Band. Following this, Libyan infantry forces remained the core of the Punic army in the wars with Syracuse and then Rome. They served as the best troops of Hannibal as well as the reliable centre of Hasdrubal's line in Iberia. The policy of using Libyan soldiers only backfired once, when they rebelled in large numbers in the eponymous Libyan, or Mercenary, war after the First Punic War. In this instance they initially pushed back all Punic resistance until Carthage recalled Hamilcar and Hanno, the generals who had trained the best of them, allowing Carthage's armies to finally emerge victorious. Usage Highly similar to the Thureophoroi (Hellenic Spearmen) due to Greek influences, these spearmen are quite capable of protecting the flanks of the battle line from enemy infantry or cavalry and attacking the flanks of the enemy. They can also function as line infantry but one must keep in mind they aren't strong enough to hold against serious odds. Category:Units Category:Karthadastim Category:Massylia